User blog:SsVivid/Wordmark Logo Discussion
Before commenting, please read "feedback." Hey folks. I've been gradually working through tasks that wikipedia suggests all admins try to do for their wiki, and one of the next ones on the list is to upload a custom wordmark. As best I understand it, that basically the same thing as a logo, and once uploaded it will sho up on every page in the same place as where we currently have the green "RuneScape Roleplay Wiki" text in the upper-left area. What I would like to happen for this is to have a period of brainstorming and generating ideas for this community's wordmark, followed by a period of voting. Brainstorming Step one is to put our cumulative creative juices together to discuss possible logo designs and, hopefully, come up with several options - not just of several totally different designs, but also of several little tweaks and variations to each design, since that's often the key to creating a really special, solid, nuanced final result. Suggestions Here are the options I suggest (and request) from all of you: #Create your own logo and post it in the comments for me #Create your own sketch (draw it with pencil, do it in MS paint, whatever) and post that idea here - it doesn't have to be well-drawn so long as your final idea is clear, because at the end of the day someone can always create a more finished mock-up of your design #Describe your idea in words and post that idea here - like option 2, your idea can be mocked-up by someone who knows how to create images, or you can describe it first to see how people react before making it yourself. #Discuss the designs that have already been made. Discuss what you like about them and what you don't like, and make (specific, clear) suggestions about what little or big tweaks could be made to create possible variations on those pre-existing ideas. #Discuss what you would like for the logo to say, or if you would like for it to say anything at all (as opposed to simply being a graphic). Also, what kinds of imagery you think would be ideal to represent us (like asterisks or swords). Feedback I appreciate the positive feedback, however, I would much prefer if users commenting on this blog would focus more on brainstorming contributions than simply saying what they do or don't like. Save, "I like option X," remarks for the voting period. Think constructive feedback. If you're not willing to put in the effort to actually give useful feedback, please just don't comment. *Like something? Great; now say what about it you like and, if you can, try to find at least one thing about it that can be either improved or changed just to see what it would look like if it were something a little different. *Dislike something? Also great; express what about it bothers you and, if you can, try to suggest what could be done to improve the things that ruin it for you. It can also help to check to see if there are any elements of the ideas you don't like that are good and can be conserved in revisions. *Don't like any of the options? Guess it's time to propose new ideas that you would like. Remember, as per options 2 and 3 above, you don't need to have any solid artistic talent to get your idea translated into a polished wordmark, so there's no excuse not to. Of course, even if you do like some of the pre-existing options, it's always good to throw out your own ideas in addition to the constructive feedback you give. Notes Some things you may want to know (you may request things to be looked up or added here). *The font used on the RuneScape homepage is called Kingthings Petrock, and can be downloaded at this link. Voting Hopefully this initiative will be able to progress far enough that we can have a voting period to select the wordmark for our community by majority. At this point, no voting has started. Idea Gallery Copycat CopycatLogoRSRP1.png|1 CopycatLogoRSRP2.png|2 CopycatLogoRSRP3.png|3 CopycatLogoRSRP4.png|4 CopycatLogoRSRP5.png|5 Acronym AcronymLogo1.png|1 AcronymLogo10.png|2 AcronymLogo2.png|3 AcronymLogo3.png|4 AcronymLogo4.png|5 AcronymLogo5.png|6 AcronymLogo6.png|7 AcronymLogo7.png|8 AcronymLogo8.png|9 AcronymLogo9.png|10 Plain Text PlainTextLogoRSRP5.png|5 PlainTextLogoRSRP4.png|4 PlainTextLogoRSRP3.png|3 PlainTextLogoRSRP2.png|2 PlainTextLogoRSRP.png|1 Symbols AcronymLogo15.png|1 AcronymLogo14.png|2 AcronymLogo13.png|3 AcronymLogo12.png|4 AcronymLogo11.png|5 Sword Sword1.png|1 Sword3.png|2 Sword2.png|3 Sword5.png|4 Sword4.png|5 Sword6.png|6 Sword7.png|7 sword8.png|8 sword9.png|9 sword10.png|10 sword11.png|11 sword12.png|12 Sword in Stone SwordInStone1.png|1 SwordInStone2.png|2 SwordInStone3.png|3 SwordInStone4.png|4 SwordInStone5.png|5 SwordInStone6.png|6 SwordInStone7.png|7 SwordInStone8.png|8 SwordInStone9.png|9 SwordInStone10.png|10 SwordInStone11.png|11 SwordInStone12.png|12 SwordInStone13.png|13 SwordInStone14.png|14 SwordInStone15.png|15 SwordInStone16.png|16 swordInStone17.png|17 swordInStone18.png|18 swordInStone19.png|19 swordInStone20.png|20 Category:Blog posts Category:Wikia Development